geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Paying Too Much for Car Insurance?
This is the series from "The Sensible Alternative" while VO exclaims why GEICO paid too much money since 1993. In 1998, Bill Plympton is seen wearing a yellow shirt walking to a bad object that has an injury. Advertisements # Apples - The series begins with two apples on a picnic table. A knight chops the apple in half. # (VO: Were you paying too much for car insurance? Yep, I think so.) # Too Many People - A group of people are getting in the car aboard, even one last person. # (VO: 10,000 responsible drivers switched their car insurance to GEICO last week, but there's always room for one more.) # Ball Juggler - A man juggles three balls in the park with a dog while a dog faints, trying to juggle. # (VO: A lot of people were afraid of being dropped by their car insurance company, but at GEICO, we offer renewal to over 98% of our customers; so we prefer to drop car insurance rates.) # Giant Foot - Two giant feet step on the signs. This is the first ad to have ACME Auto Insurance. # (VO: Why do you have too much money from your agent you overpay on car insurance? Perhaps so.) # Rabbit Hole - Pennies fall into the rabbit hole, a man looks up in shock. # (VO: So, what does happen to all that money you overpay for car insurance?) # Car Salesman - A surprised salesman is exciting about the $10,000 car and accidentally whacks the part over. # (VO: You wouldn't buy an overpriced car, so why buy overpriced car insurance?) # Car Generations - Three cars and three people include a young adult and a car, a parent and a truck and even an old man and a futuristic hover car. # (VO: At GEICO, we offer renewal to over 98% of our policy holders, so people stay with GEICO year after year. Who knows how long they’ll be with us?) # Coffee Mugs - Two coffee mugs include the original and the GEICO insurance agency. # (VO: A typical car insurance agent is on the job during regular business hours. On the other hand, GEICO's insurance professionals are on the job 24 hours a day.) # Vacuum Cleaner - A vacuum cleaner is sucking up all the money, but goes too far until it unplugs itself. # (VO: 'Reminding you of your car insurance company? Maybe it's time to pull the plug.) # Endless Toy Manual - Dad is reading the instruction manual to build a dollhouse, but realizes the instruction manual is endless and parts of the dollhouse are all over the floor. # ('VO: You can't do much in fifteen minutes, but one fifteen-minute call to GEICO could save you plenty on car insurance. Call us when you're free.) # Fear - David McCall stabs the ACME Auto Insurance bill in half. # (VO: That's right! You're feeling smart when a car insurance bill arrives to zero middlemen! The same goes from purchasing car insurance.) # Fast Food Drinks - Two fast food drinks include the original and the ACME Auto Insurance agency. # (VO: Each car insurance company switched to GEICO for 10,000 drivers, and those expensive drivers go from these other guys.) # Tiny Calendar - A man opens a big package to reveal a small ACME Auto Insurance calendar. # (VO: What do you get from your agent for all that money you overpay on car insurance?) # (reveals it to be January) # (VO: Another year to wonder why!) # Car or Boat - Two cars drive down the road each other, the other car drives away and reveals to be a boatmobile. # (VO: Same cars, same price. But one of them cost up to 15% less to insure. Giving one driver, more money toward accessories.) # Purse Carrier - A tow truck is about to lift the car, but reveals to be a tow truck lifting her woman's purse. # (VO: Unfortunately, most drivers are hit in the same place every time and it's usually when a car insurance bill arrives.) # Hand Raising - A man prepares to raise his hand upon stage. # (VO: This man represents all the people who switched their car insurance to GEICO last week! Sir, please raise your hand...10,000 times.) # Chinese Restaurant - A janitor is closing the Chinese restaurant. # (VO: 'It's so important without middle men. Except one thing, a car insurance bill arrives!) # Laughing Dog - Dad reads an ACME Auto Insurance bill to make the dog laugh. # ('VO: Still paying too much for car insurance?) # Middle Man Drop-Off - A woman in a van drops something off in a desert, revealed to be a middle man who is at an ACME Auto Insurance desk. # (VO: Buy Direct from GEICO and you can drop a very expensive person for your car insurance policy: the middle man.) # Paper Boy - The paper boy throws a newspaper at a tree by a mistake and damages his car. # (VO: You may never need your car insurance company early in the morning or late at night, but we offer 24 hour service anyway.) # Stubborn Traffic - People are riding on donkeys instead of cars. # (VO: True, there are other ways to reduce your car insurance premiums instead of calling GEICO.) # Constellations - An art performs a car in the sky, a meteor hits a windshield. # (VO: At GEICO, we get the ball rolling on your claim quickly...even in the middle of the night.) # Golf Area (90s Version) - A man tries to play golf, but the ball lands in the pond. # (VO: It's amazing what some people will do to save a little money. Yet with one call to GEICO, you could save fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Considering the alternatives, making a phone call is very simple.) # Kiddie Toy Car - Dad is riding a kiddie toy car while during his day to work. # (VO: With complete 24-hour service, GEICO auto insurance starts working on your claim immediately. We'll get you back in your car quickly, so you don't have to rely on alternate transportation.) # Chicken Truck - A guy is riding on the back of a chicken truck. # (VO: At GEICO, we settle claims quickly so you can get your car back; because no one likes to bum a ride to work.) # Middle Man Cut Out - A woman at ACME Auto Insurance works at her desk while a man is pacing back and forth in another room. The sound of a saw can be heard, a man falls down with clouds of smoke. # (VO: How can GEICO save you money on car insurance when you buy from this directly? We cut out the middle man.) # American History X - Danny Vinyard goes online to GEICO.com. # (VO: 10,000 responsible drivers switched their car insurance to GEICO last week, some legacies must end when a car insurance bill arrives.) # Duck - The duck is doing a GEICO commercial to break the fourth wall. # (VO: Am I on? throat GEICO Direct could save you hundreds of dollars on car insurance. Result: the beak smaller bill.) # Coffee Hats - A woman pours coffee underneath each coffee hat in the office. # (VO: At GEICO, we work 24 hours a day. Fortunately, we're quick for the job.) # Fake Fairy - A man in a fairy outfit makes the ACME Auto Insurance bill shrink, until he falls down and the rope string is cut. # (VO: To reduce your bill, call GEICO Direct unless you believe in the car insurance fairy.) # Magnet Man - A man's suit is covered in magnets, until he is abducted by the back of a car. # (VO: At GEICO Auto Insurance, we handle your claim quickly so you don't have to bum a ride to work. # Mayonnaise Sandwich - A man at the diner says "I didn't want mayo" and the waitress scrapes it off and places it back on. # (VO: You don't have to sacrifice service to save money.) # Sumo Wrestler - A sumo wrestler practices his karate moves. The floor makes a hole with the Sumo Wrestler in it and falls the way down. # (VO: You could still save money on car insurance, even making a few mistakes.) # Three Heads - Sean Hayes has three heads to impress the girl. # (VO: Middle man getting in the way? At GEICO Auto Insurance, there is no middle man.) # Vows - Ernest and Rhianna get married except an ACME Auto Insurance bill. # (VO: You can't take advantage of your access to your car insurance claim processing. With complete 24-hour service, GEICO gets you covered at costs at each week.) # Guard Dogs - The men and the dogs rush in to ACME Auto Insurance Headquarters and the dogs found the janitor. # (VO: Searching for someone at your car insurance company after dark? At GEICO Direct, we're here 24 hours a day.) # I’m So Happy! (Fake Disney Song) - A commercial involves a musical number with a bird. # (VO: Imagine feeling this good about your car insurance bill.) # Soap Box - A hand drops the bar of soap in the bathroom floor. # (VO: To call GEICO for all that often, take my advice for all that money you overpay from your agent.) # Headphones - A guy wears headphones to save $250 and call GEICO. # (VO: Every week, 10,000 drivers switch their car insurance to GEICO. We take all the necessary precautions.) # Tin Foiled Dog - A dog in a tin foiled outfit hands the bill to his dad, but drops the bill. # (VO: Car insurance bill getting too hot to handle?) # Bob’s' Long Last Name - Grandpa cheats the phone company from contacting a collect call. # (VO: Don't cheat the phone company. Save money the legal way.) # Car Wash - A man gets stuck in a car wash with all the stains. # (VO: It's tough not having your car. With immediate claim service, GEICO can get you back on the road fast.) # Running Housewife - A lady runs to the school to pick Brittany up with her air horn. # (VO: It's tough not having your car. With immediate claim service, GEICO can get you back on the road fast.) # Fell - A man takes a big dive, falling on his way to the road down below. # (VO: What, car insurance payment overdue? I don't think so!) # Dead Leaves - A man watches a movie to eat dead leaves instead of chips. # (VO: At least you'll feel smart when a car insurance bill arrives.) # Coming Home - A woman comes home to find the dog as a little nugget. # (VO: You can't stop all bad things from happening to you, but they sure can be though when they do.) # Jumping House - The men investigate the jumping house and the man is surprised about saving hundreds of dollars from switching to GEICO. # Giant Pig - A giant piggy bank is invading the city. # (VO: Want to see your piggy bank really grow?) # Shopping Cart - Two men look for the shopping cart for their revenge. # (VO: Fast claim service where trouble can't be avoided.) # Mimes - Mimes are doing charades, the other mime on the phone tries to call GEICO. # (VO: Need another way to talk to GEICO?) # Walkie Talkie - His son is hiding in the closet with his walkie talkie. (VO: Need another way to talk to GEICO?) # Squirrel - A car tries to run a squirrel over and meets another squirrel to do a high five. # (VO: Accidents can happen anytime. That's why GEICO's here 24 hours a day every day.) # Deer - A guy runs over a deer. # (VO: Round the clock claim service in case this happens in a car.) # Roller Skates - A hole is created on a roller rink when a man tries to skate. # (VO: Because of the problem with GEICO's 24 hour claim service, cover the adjustable part of claim repairs.) # Spider - A man dressed as a spider tries to reach the ACME Auto Insurance bill. # (VO: Are you afraid of the dark? Most people still have 24 hours in round the clock service. Do you think so many people are afraid of the dark from saving too much money on car insurance? But it's not! The dark will not save any money on your car insurance.) A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance # Grocery of Four - A woman checks off the list outside at the parking lot. # (VO: Just a reminder, it's easier to buy things without a lot of middlemen, the same is true when purchasing car insurance.) # Schedule Shop Stop - A man tries to buy something at the mall, but is told by the clerk and the store is closing. # (VO: Why shop around someone else's schedule? With complete 24 hour service, GEICO lets you buy car insurance anytime.) Radio Ads #Eyes - VO: According to scientists who study this stuff, people blink their eyes 20,000 times a day. So, if you’re not careful, you could easily miss how fast Geico Auto Insurance starts working on your claim. Often, we can handle details in hours instead of days, and in just fifteen minutes or roughly 210 pats of an eye, GEICO could save you fifteen percent. You may blink twice when you see the savings. #New Car - VO: Buying a new car? No doubt you're caught up in a friendly of options. To sunroof or not to sunroof? A spoiler, perhaps? What about an option you might overlook: Lowering your car insurance rate? One fifteen minute call to GEICO Direct could save you fifteen percent or more. Do it now, because you can’t imagine what tears of regret do to new leather seats. Doing Dumb Things # Cannon - A cannonball shoots the guy's face. # Stone Wheel - A guy tries pick up the rock, but a stone wheel runs him over. # Weight - A weight lands on the guy's head. # Doggy Bone - A guy tries to pick up the bone while the dog is sleeping, and attacks him. # Vacuum Cleaner (98s Version) - A guy gets sucked into a blue vacuum cleaner. # Hammer - A guy gets squashed by a giant hammer after pulling the lever. # Tree stump - A guy tries to cut the stump with an ax, but stabs his own butt. # Live Action ads: # The first ad was Treadmill (90s Version), and see a guy working out and cranks up to speed and sends him flying, # the second was Coffee Spiller where a guy is reading the newspaper and accidentally spills coffee all over himself # the final ad was Lighter Fluid where a guy puts lighter fluid all over the grill and holds up a match, causing it to blow itself up. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:Do Dumb Things Commercials Category:GEICO Bill Plympton Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:ACME Insurance Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO Radio Commercials